Played by Faith
by garnette-lovegood
Summary: Sakura is a rich girl.She lived a wealthy life until her father was cheated by Li corp.The head of the Li corp agree to help Fujitaka's company if Sakura's willing to marry his son,Syaoran.A marriage based not by love,what would happen?
1. Default Chapter

Hellow people! This is my first fic for Cardcaptor Sakura. I love the story and I tried hard to make a good fic by it. So please, read and review…  
  
Disclaimer : I never own any of the character from Cardcaptor Sakura (except for Syaoran's father, Li Wei Xiang, I created it). Cause if I do, I will be so damn rich right now!  
  
Played by Faith  
  
The truth  
  
The middle-aged man looked further to the setting sun. Sooner or later, he has to tell his daughter about it. There's no other reason to delay this anymore. Fujitaka took off his glasses and put it on the desk. 'This is not how Sakura's life should be.' 'It's my entire fault, I should have been aware with that Li corp.'  
  
"Father, may I come in?"   
  
"Sure Touya. Come in."  
  
Kinomoto Touya came into the room. He's wearing black suit with blue shirt and a silver tie. His hand was holding a leather bag.  
  
"Father, have you told Sakura about it?"  
  
"No, but I intend to do so. It's not an easy thing to say, son. As a brother I think you know how painful it is."  
  
"I do! It hurts me so much too. Are you sure there isn't any other way to solve this problem? Are you sure you want to sacrifice her feelings?" Touya said, furious but still calm.  
  
"I love her. We all do. And still, if she refuses it, I won't force her. It's only an option to save our company. I still won't trade my daughter for business purpose. It's still her decision that matters." Fujitaka glanced towards his son.  
  
"Knowing her all the way, she might as well agree."   
  
Fujitaka got up from his chair and placed the book he was reading to the shelf.  
  
"Now father, if you excuse me, I'd like to take a nice bath before dinner."  
  
"Sure son." Fujitaka nodded. Touya left the room immediately.  
  
'I should tell her before dinner. I'm sorry Sakura.'  
  
  
  
`Knock knock`  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sakura, may I come in?"  
  
"Sure father." She closed her diary and put her pen to the proper place.  
  
"Hi sweetheart, what have you been doing?" Fujitaka kissed her forehead and sit at the end of her four poster bed.  
  
"Nothing in particular, only writing a few things in my diary. What's wrong father? Is there anything you want to talk about?" Sakura got up from her desk and sit beside her father.  
  
"Yes, indeed. I have to tell you something, cherry blossom. First of all, I'm very sorry. As a father, I might fail to make you a happy daughter." He touched her little girl's cheek.  
  
"What do you mean father? I'm happy. What else could I want? I have you, I have my lovely brother. I have everything a girl wants. You made me live a wealthy life."  
  
"But I've made a mistake. I have a contract between our company with Li Corporation. At first it was a great deal. But some of our staffs and me made a wrong step. It caused us a big debt. Our company is getting nearer to bankruptcy."  
  
Sakura squeezed her father hand. "Father, it's fine. You don't need money to make me happy. As long as I have the two of you, it's more than enough."  
  
"If only the problem is that easy, honey. The main problem is, the head of Li Corporation, Li Wei Xiang would like to help us with the debt. Unfortunately, he has another plan. He'd help us if… if…."  
  
"If what father?"  
  
There's a long pause. Fujitaka took a deep breath and continue.  
  
"If… if you… if you are willing to marry his son, Li Syaoran."  
  
Sakura held her breath. Her eyes were widened in shock. She gripped her father's hand tighter.  
  
"But, sweetheart. I won't force you. It's all up to you. If you want to refuse it, which will be very understandable, I understand. I don't want to ruin your life. It's my fault and there's no right for me to make you take all the responsibilities by the mistake I made by yourself." Fujitaka tried to calm his daughter.  
  
"Father, it's alright. I know you won't force me. But, I don't want to see the company you've built for such a long time ruined in front of your eyes. I'll help whatever I can. And if it's by marrying this Li Syaoran, I'd be glad to."  
  
"But, you don't even know this man. And you're still young. I know you still have a lot of thing you want to do."  
  
"I'm twenty years old. I've grown, believe me father. If you worried about the things I'd like to do, you must know that helping you and brother to protect the company is one of the thing I eager to do."  
  
Silence fell between the two of them. Emotional moment between a father with his daughter. Then, Fujitaka took her daughter for a hug. He felt guilty to her. Making his loveable daughter took the responsibility for something he had done.  
  
`Knock knock`  
  
"Yes?" Sakura lifted her head from her father chest and wiped her tears away.  
  
"Dinner is ready, miss." Said their butler.  
  
"Thank you, Minazuki."   
  
"Father, we should go downstairs and eat dinner. I bet brother has already down there and wait for us."  
  
"Sakura, are you sure about it? You're willing to marry this guy?"  
  
"Yes, I will. As long as it's for the sake of our company and all the staffs' life, I'll do whatever I can, father."  
  
Then both of them went downstairs to the dining room. The Kinomoto family has a huge house. No wonder about it, because they're one of the richest families in town. That is before their company at the edge of bankruptcy. After his wife died, Kinomoto Fujitaka tried hard to do whatever he can to keep his children happy. And after a long hard work he received the result. His company grown big and he made the list of the richest man in town. Sakura was six years old back then. Only rose by her father, brother and a nanny who always helped her. Now, she has grown up. She became one of the most wanted bachelorette. The same thing also happened to Touya, her older brother. Even though he's already twenty five, he never seems too interested in women. Even though many women in town got head over heels for him.  
  
"Good evening, onii-san."  
  
"Hi, my little sister. How are you?" Touya asked as he took a sip from a glass of coke.  
  
"Fine. I know it onii-san. Father has already told me." Sakura took a sit beside her brother and unfold the napkin.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't do anything about it. It's all because that bastard, Li Wei Xiang!"  
  
"I'm okay, I can handle it."   
  
"But how about Yukito? You loved him, don't you? You two love each other."   
  
"I do. More than I can say. But, I can't be so selfish and ignore what will happen to the company. After all, father made a lot of effort to made it this far."  
  
"Sakura, dear. You don't have to think about me. It's my entire fault." Fujitaka said.  
  
"Father, a daughter would do anything for her parents. You've done so much to keep me and onii-san happy. Now it's my turn to help you."  
  
The family turned into silence. Just a few minutes later the housemaids came into the room with the foods. They ate quietly. Just after they eaten the desserts, Sakura got up from her chair and excused herself. She knows she has to tell someone, and that person is Yukito.  
  
~ To be continued ~  
  
Hi! I know it's kind of slow, but I can't rush everything. I need to tell the details, ne? But I have to tell you that I'm really looking forward to continuing this story. It's only my third story on the net. But the idea keep popped in my head about this story. And I would really like to know how you think about this, so please review it after you read. Thank you so much for paying attention and May God bless you! ^^  
  
Garnette Lovegood 


	2. when their eyes met

Hellow guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews! It means so much for me. I feel much supported, but I'm afraid if I'll ruin the story. I mean, all of you have expected great story, and if I made a little mistake, I'll ruin the story… it's kind of pressure for me, but the important thing is it's support me to make a great story so I won't disappoint all of you.   
  
And I have a little comment for one of the review. Anonymoust said that my grammar is so-so. It's true. I know it and I'm so sorry. It's mainly because English is not my main language. I know it sounds coward but I've tried my best. I really hope it was still understandable. For the solution I've tried to search for grammar checker on the net, but I can't find any (which are free, all of the things they offered were very expensive). So, I was wondering if any of you could tell me what I should do to make a better story with a better grammar. I will really appreciate your helps. Thank you.  
  
The second thing is, I promise I will make the chapter longer. Thank you. ^^   
  
Thanks Raven for the compliment of my name… ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I never own the characters of Cardcaptor Sakura. So please don't sue me… ^^  
  
Played by Faith chapter 2  
  
When their eyes met  
  
They are sitting in a VIP room of an Italian restaurant. Sakura stretches her dress nervously. Her father is sitting next to her. He examines some papers quietly. They planned to meet here. Yes, Li Wei Xiang has arranged a meeting between her and his son. And he and her father will be talking about their deal. She looks at her watch. It's ten minutes to twelve. They were planned to have lunch together. The Li's will be right here in ten minutes. It's a very nerve wrecking moment for Sakura.  
  
Suddenly, she remembers about last night. The night she lost her love, Yukito…  
  
*flashback*  
  
Sakura sit at the edge of her bed. She hugged her pillow tightly. Her eyes shut and her thought flew to Yukito.  
  
'Why?! Lord, tell me what have I done? Why did You do this to me?' She squeezed her pillow. 'You know all along that I love Yukito… and he loves me too… so why do I have to marry this guy I don't even know?' She got up from her bed and took a sheet of tissue. She wiped her tears with it.  
  
'But, I have to do this. I don't want to ruin father's hard work. He had built this company for so long. I know deep in his heart he doesn't want to lose it.'  
  
`Rrrrrrrrr Rrrrrrrrr.` Her cell phone was ringing. She took it out from her bag and flipped it open. It displayed Yukito's name. She hurriedly pressed the button.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi my cherry blossom. What are you doing?" Yukito's voice filled her head.  
  
"I have finished eating dinner. What are you doing?" She tried to keep her voice steady. She didn't want him to know that she has been crying.  
  
"I've finished taking a shower. It's been a tiring day in the office. Plus I still have a few works for my college."  
  
Yukito has already worked in a company. At twenty five, he has become a Manager. And now, he was also taking a master for business.  
  
"You seem so busy." Sakura said.  
  
"Kind of. Why, honey? You want to meet me?"  
  
"Yes, if you have spare time. There's something important I need to talk to."   
  
"When did I don't have spare times for you? You want to go tonight?"  
  
"Is it okay with you? Aren't you busy?"  
  
"Nope. I always available for you. So, I'll pick you up at eight?"  
  
"Okay. See you later."  
  
"Bye, honey!"  
  
Sakura shut the phone. She wondered whether Yukito will forgive her or not. She didn't want to break his heart. But he had to know, her heart was ripped too. She decided to just go with the flow. What might happen just happen. So, she changed her clothes quickly. As soon as she dressed herself, she went out of her room and made a way to her father's. She knocked the door gently.  
  
"Father, may I come in?"  
  
"Sure, Sakura." Fujitaka closed his book and took off his glasses. He looked at his daughter entered the room.  
  
"Father, if you excuse me, I'd like to go out with Yukito-kun tonight. I promise I won't go home late."  
  
"Sure. You two have to spend more time together…. While you can…"  
  
"I know. Thank you, father. Would you like to go downstairs and meet him?"  
  
"Give my apologize for him, honey. I'm sorry, but I feel kind of headache." Fujitaka was starting to got up from his bed when Sakura moved forward and prevented her father.  
  
"Father, if you don't feel healthy. You shouldn't be going around. Should I call a doctor?"  
  
"No, thank you. I'm okay. Now, you have to go right? You sure don't want to make Yukito waiting."  
  
"Okay then. Bye father. Take care."  
  
"Have a nice time, honey."  
  
Sakura walked towards the door. She grabbed the handle and opened it. She took a glance to her father once again. And then shut it closed. She made her way downstairs. When she knew that Yukito had not come yet, she took a magazine and set herself on the sofa in the living room. A couple minutes later, Minazuki the butler came to her.  
  
"Good evening, miss. Is there anything you liked to have?" He bowed respectfully.  
  
"No, thank you Minazuki. I'm going out with Yukito tonight."  
  
"I understand. I'll make you know when Yukito-san has arrived."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Not so long after, Sakura got bored with the magazine and got up from the sofa. She looked around her house. She never realized before that her house is so huge. All furnished with fine furniture. She felt so lucky to live in such a great house. But maybe, after the marriage, she had to move out.  
  
"Excuse me, miss. Yukito-san has awaits you in the terrace."  
  
"Thank you, Minazuki."  
  
Sakura grabbed her bag and jacket. Then she walked towards the terrace. And there he was, her current boyfriend, sit on the iron chair.   
  
"Good evening, Yukito."  
  
Yukito got up from the chair. He walked towards Sakura and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Hello, sweetheart. Where are your father and brother?"  
  
"My father sent apologize for you, he had a headache. My brother seems to have a lot of works to do."  
  
"Okay then. Are you ready to go now?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They went to a cozy café in the town. Actually, Yukito asked her to go to the cinema. But since she was going to talk about something important, she kindly refused. Sakura sat in front of her boyfriend who was drinking from his cup of cappuccino. She couldn't wait any longer to tell him. She had to get over it once and for all.  
  
"Yukito, I have something to say."  
  
"What is that, Sakura?" He put away his cup.  
  
"I… I have to… to marry someone…"  
  
Spoon dropped from Yukito's hand. He froze because of shocked.   
  
"Excuse me?" He asked.  
  
"It's the only way to save my father's company."  
  
"What do you mean? You… you… you have to marry somebody to protect your father's company?"  
  
"Yes. My father's company is about to bankrupt. The Li corporation is likely to help, if… if… if I'm willing to marry… the head's son. Li Syaoran."  
  
Yukito closed his eyes for a moment. Then he took Sakura's hands and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"But you can refuse it, right? You're not going to leave me, right?"   
  
Tears already formed on Sakura's eyes. She couldn't bear it. She didn't want to lose him. She loved him too much. And as she looked deep into Yukito's eyes, she could see that he desperately didn't want to lose her.   
  
"I don't have another option… I love you; you know that I really do… I don't want to lose you either…" She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.  
  
Yukito closed his face with both of his hands. He never knew that someday he would lose his cherry blossom. He had already planned about their wedding. How he would propose Sakura as soon as he received his master title. But everything was only a dream now. It was all because he didn't act much faster. If only he had already married to Sakura now. That damn Li Corporation wouldn't disturb their relationship.  
  
"I'll wait for you…."  
  
"What?" Sakura was very surprised with Yukito's words.   
  
"I'll wait for you to come back to me… I love you, and if you love me, eventually we'll be together again… a marriage without love, how long do you think it will survived?"  
  
"Yukito… you… you don't have to… you have a life to live… I don't want to make your life miserable without love…"  
  
"Who said I don't have love in my life? As long as you love me, my life is perfect… okay? I'll wait for you…"  
  
"Thank you… Oh Yukito… you don't know how much I love you right now…"  
  
Yukito leaned forward to kiss Sakura. The kiss was so gentle and filled with promises and love.   
  
*end of flashback*  
  
"Sakura, honey? They're already here." Fujitaka shakes her daughter's shoulder.   
  
Sakura wakes up from her daydreaming. She still can feel the warmth of the kiss. But now, she has to come back to reality. She has to remember the real purpose of being here, to meet her future husband. The image of Yukito crosses in her mind. 'God, whenever I thought about marriage, Yukito's face always on my mind. Maybe it's because I always dream about living together with him. He's the one I always thought will be my husband…'  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Kinomoto. Have you waited too long?"  
  
Sakura's heart beat twice as usual. She hasn't got the nerve to see whose voice was that. But, sooner or later, she has to face it.   
  
"Not really Mr. Li. How do you do?" Fujitaka says as he raises his hand for a shake.  
  
Li Wei Xiang also raises his hand. "Great. How are you? Or maybe I have known the answer. So, is it your beautiful daughter Sakura?" He smirkes.  
  
"Yes. Sakura, this is Mr. Li Wei Xiang. The head of Li Corporation." Fujitaka says.  
  
Sakura tries so hard to put a smile on her lips. She hates this person. He ruins her life. And most of all, he looks down on her family. But, this is all for the sake of Kinomoto Company.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Li. It's very nice to see you." She raises her hand.  
  
"Pleasure all mine. So, your father said that you have already agreed with the deal. Is that right?" Li Wei Xiang says as he takes a seat in front of Fujitaka.  
  
"Yes. I have agreed."  
  
"It's very nice to hear that. Do you know the reason why I'm so eager to match you up with my son? You know, my son is a very introvert person. He never has a girlfriend. All he always does is just working and working. So, I think it's a very good idea to match you two, as you are still in our class."   
  
Suddenly a voice comes from the door. "I'm not that nerd."  
  
Sakura takes a glance to this mysterious person. He has a messy chestnut hair. He wears a black suit with brown shirt and a loosen maroon tie. But what catch her are his eyes. His eyes are like ocean. For a moment, Sakura feels like she is drowning in his eyes. So deep… yet so painful.  
  
Syaoran notices that a woman sit next to Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto is staring at him. She's kind of cute. She has a beautiful dark brown hair. But he's so stroke with her eyes. Her eyes are so green and shining. It will be very lovely if it isn't covered with sorrow ness.  
  
"Have I taught you that it's not proper to cut in somebody's conversation? Behave yourself next time, Syaoran." Says Li Wei Xiang as he notices that it's his son.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Sakura's POV *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
'Syaoran? So this is Li Syaoran. The man who's going to be my future husband. I never thought that he would look so… so neat? I mean, look at his father. Mr. Li Wei Xiang looks like he was a gang leader or something. Everyone who looks at him for the first time would think he's a mafia, not a director of a company. I wonder how Mrs. Li looks like is. She must be very pretty. Because if she's not, I wonder how Mr. Li could have a son like that….  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"So, Mr. Kinomoto, Sakura, this is my son, Li Syaoran."   
  
^**^*^*^*^*^*^* Syaoran's POV *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
'Sakura? So this is the woman Dad told me earlier. I hope she refused Dad's idea. She looks like a smart woman after all. I bet she didn't want to be forced into a silly marriage. At least I do. If she did refuse it, it will make my work easier to decline. Who wants to get married with a person you barely even know? And the most important thing it's for another intention. Nope, I don't want to get involved with it. But hey, she has beautiful eyes… Very familiar… Just like… Mom? Yes, bright and green…'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Nice to meet you." Fujitaka says.  
  
Syaoran then back to reality and raises his hand for a handshake.  
  
"Me too Mr. Kinomoto."   
  
And when Syaoran looks to Sakura, their eyes meet once again. The two of them feel like they've been struck by lightning. This is the first time they lay eyes to each other…  
  
~ To be continued ~  
  
hohohoho… Maybe it's still too slow… please let me know if you do think so. And I hope this chapter is longer than the first one… thank you for still reading… and please support me to make the next chapter, because now I'm very suppressed by my school. Tons of homeworks and tests. I hope I can make it through… Bye everyone, God bless you! ^^  
  
Garnette Lovegood 


	3. ties the knot

Hello minna-san! First of all I'd like to thank you for all of your great responses. It really gave me more confidence to make the next chapter. I hope my grammar is better too… (I've tried to learn more about it). About the beta reader that some of you have mentioned… I really appreciate the idea… but honestly, I know nothing about beta reader… will someone explain it to me please? (I feel very stupid…)  
  
Nevertheless, I've done this chapter and I hope it's not too short… Some of the reviewers said earlier that I should make my chapters longer, and I've done it with second chapter.. I hope this third chapter isn't too short... ^^  
  
Last but not least… Thank you for all of you who have reviewed my story, and I hope I'll get more reviews this time… Now, just enjoy the story… ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Never going to own all the characters in Cardcaptor Sakura, even if I'm wishing to the falling star, so peoples who have the rights, don't sue me. ^^  
  
"……" Talking  
  
'……' Thinking  
  
Played by Faith chapter 3  
  
Ties the knot  
  
Sakura and Syaoran have been sitting for ten minutes when finally the lady in red comes towards them. After the nerve wrecking first meet, they were forced to prepare their wedding. Yes, the wedding will be held next month. Li Wei Xiang had asked them to prepare a magnificent wedding. Of course it's all for the sake of the Corporation. So that the media will know that the Kinomoto Company trades their heiress to beg for mercy. Sakura hates this idea. It's painful enough for her to leave her life behind, without the media knowing. Syaoran on the other hand had always been very calm. He never objected, nor agreed. Sometimes Sakura feels blessed that her future husband is so quiet and doesn't seem that dangerous. Now, they are sitting in the most luxurious restaurant in town, they are scheduled to meet their wedding planner.  
  
"Mr. Li, Ms. Kinomoto. It's my pleasure to meet you. I'm so sorry if I'm late. My name is Mei Ling." The lady in red raises her hand to shake both of Sakura's and Syaoran's hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Ling." Sakura says as she accepts Mei Ling's hand.  
  
"You can call me Mei Ling. We don't have to be formal, right? We have to be close so that I'll know what you want for your big day. Right Mr. Li?"  
  
"Yes, I think so." Syaoran nods. He thinks that this lady is very fussy. He doesn't even care if he will get married in a tux or just jeans.  
  
"So now, as you know, my job as your wedding planner is to give you the wedding of your dream. Now, tell me Mr. Li, Ms. Kinomoto, what do you want for your wedding day? Anything special?" Mei Ling asks as she opens her big Louis Vuitton bag and takes a memo and pen out.  
  
Sakura looks at Syaoran who is sitting next to her. He looks straight at Mei Ling but doesn't reply to her question. So she thinks maybe she should answer it, just for manners. But she doesn't know what to say. The wedding of her dream? It's a very easy question. Every woman in the world would have answered it quickly. Same with her. But strangely, her mouth doesn't want to open. Maybe it's the fact that she won't be married with his dream man. What's the use of having the wedding of her dream without her dream man as her groom?  
  
"So?" Asks Mei Ling again.  
  
"I don't want it to be a fancy one." To Sakura's surprise, Syaoran answers it.  
  
"Excuse me? But Mr. Li Wei Xiang said that it has to be the biggest wedding in the century. Considering that the two of you came from great families." Mei Ling replies.  
  
"It doesn't mean our wedding has to be that incredible. It's our wedding, not my father." Syaoran says coolly.  
  
"I understand it perfectly Mr. Li. So, let's just ask the bride. What does she want for her big day?" Mei Ling puts her attention to Sakura who sits uncomfortably next to Syaoran.  
  
"I… I… think that I agree with Mr. Li. I don't want it to be spectacular. Just a simple wedding would be great."  
  
"Ow… It's very interesting. I never met a bride who was offered with an incredible wedding but refused it. But once again, this is your wedding day; I don't have any rights to organize it the way I want."  
  
"Thank you for your understanding, we really appreciate it. Right Sakura?" Syaoran looks at Sakura.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"One more thing, the two of you don't look like a couple to me. I mean, I'm a wedding planner; I've met hundreds of couples who are going to get married. But none of them acted like you do. I mean, I'm very sorry if I'm too rude, but it's just odd…" Mei Ling says.  
  
Syaoran looks straight at Mei Ling. Now he is sure that he doesn't like this woman. For a wedding planner, she's too fussy and annoying. But, maybe she's right. He and Sakura maybe don't look like a couple. How could they be if they only met two weeks ago? Although since then, they have had lunch together a few times. But it doesn't mean they can act like they've been together for a long time and decided to get married. This is not that easy. Unfortunately two weeks ago, Sakura didn't refuse the deal. He was disappointed. But he couldn't do anything. He couldn't be the one who refused it. It's not proper for a man to reject a woman's feelings. So here he is, with his future wife discussing about their wedding with a very annoying wedding planner. He looks at Sakura, she looks very nervous. He can see that her hands are sweating. This Mei Ling woman has really made her feel uncomfortable. So he decides to take both of her hands and kiss them.  
  
"Maybe we're not for you. But, you don't know our feelings inside. You only met us once Ms. Ling."  
  
Sakura was very surprised when Syaoran's took her hands and kissed them. Now, she is more surprised to hear what Syaoran had said. Maybe she should help him by acting like they really love each other. Just to convince Mei Ling that they really wanted to get married. Because it has been embarrassing enough with all the gossips in the media who said that her father traded her for mercy. She has to act that it's not true, that she really is falling in love with Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran is right Ms. Ling. We do love each other. This wedding is our biggest dream. Right, honey?"  
  
Syaoran is surprised. 'So she's great with acting too, now for the last touch and Mei Ling will believe everything.' Syaoran leans forward to catch Sakura's lips. He kisses her gently and then looks at Mei Ling who looks very surprised.  
  
At first Sakura was shocked. But then, she knew that it was just for show. So she just replied to his kiss, although she felt rather embarrassed about it.  
  
"So… I think we're done for today. I'll prepare the best I can and I'll let you know if I need further confirmation. It's very nice to work with you, Mr. Li, Ms. Kinomoto. I hope your relationship goes smoothly until the big day. Thank you for choosing me as your wedding planner." Mei Ling says as she puts her unwritten memo and pen. She stands and raises her hand for them to shake.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran also stand and accept the handshake. They watch as Mei Ling makes her way towards the large door. As soon as she had vanished behind the door, the two of them sit back down. Sakura still felt her cheeks going red because of the kiss.  
  
"So, do you want to order something?" Syaoran asks. He can see that Sakura is now feeling more uncomfortable. It must be because of the kiss. He didn't really mean it. It was just acting to convince Mei Lin that we really love each other. After all, she made him think that she approved the acting thing.  
  
"You decide." Sakura replies. She still can't believe that he actually kissed her. Now, she feels awkward.  
  
Then, Syaoran calls the waiter and orders two pieces of Tiramisu and two glasses of champagne. After they eat all the cakes, they decide to go. Syaoran drives Sakura home. He already knows where her house is perfectly right now. He had driven her home ten times already, but she never asks him to go inside. It's not a big deal for him; he doesn't even care about her either.  
  
"Thank you for driving me home, Mr. Li." Sakura says as she gathers her bag and prepares to get out of the black BMW.  
  
"You can call me Syaoran. We don't want people like Mei Ling unconvinced with us right?"  
  
"Yes, Syaoran." It feels strange for her to call him that. Sakura feels like she has known him for so long. Like she IS his fiancée.  
  
"That's better. Sakura, I'm… I'm sorry about the kiss…"  
  
"I… it's… it was okay… I know you done it for good."  
  
"Great. Okay, I think I'm going to my office… Contact me if… if you need help confronting that wedding planner." Syaoran says.  
  
"Okay. Bye." Sakura gets out of the car and watches as Syaoran makes his way to the main road. She touches her lips with her finger. Now, she feels guilty about Yukito, she kissed another man.  
  
'Rrrrrrrr' Her cell phone is ringing. She flips it open and sees that Yukito is sending her a message. She reads it and feels even guiltier. Since the day she told him about the wedding, Yukito has never left her. He always cheers her up and contacts her everyday. Even though he knew that she would marry another man.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Syaoran loosens his tie and sets himself on a chair. He looks at his desk which has piles of papers and files laying there. 'Guess I have to work overtime again tonight'. He starts to open a file but then closes it again. 'Damn! Why can't I concentrate?' He touches his lips. 'I never kissed a girl before… It felt so weird… But at the same time… It felt okay…' He stands up and makes his way to the large window behind his chair. 'What am I thinking about? I've only known this girl for two weeks… After all she likes another guy…' He looks further to the silhouette of the sun. 'Sakura….'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
One month later…  
  
The time passes quickly and finally today is the wedding day. Sakura is sitting in her hotel room with make up artists and hair stylists who are busy with her body. Making her looks more beautiful. She already wears her wedding dress. A beautiful strapless white silk dress with crystals and pearls everywhere. She didn't choose her dress, Mei Ling did. She just agreed with all her ideas. She never cared about the wedding at all. After a long three hours, the stylists and make up artists finally finish their jobs. Sakura stands up from her chair and looks at herself in the mirror. It's true that she looks beautiful, the make up artists have done a great job with her eyes but they never can hide her sadness that are obviously can be seen in them. Though it's very hard for her to hold her tears, she can do it. She doesn't want to look awful in front of the media. Or they will know what truly happened.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto, it's time for you to go. Your father awaits you down the aisle." Mei Ling says. She wears a beautiful red dress. Sakura thinks that she must love red so much. She also wears a little microphone on her ear and she's holding a writing board.  
  
"Thank you Mei Ling."  
  
So she makes her way out of the room. Her bridesmaids following her. They're holding her dress carefully. The wedding will be held at the garden. She already seen the garden and it looked magnificent. White roses and candles are everywhere. But, it doesn't matter how beautiful the wedding would be, she'd still feel sad.  
  
Then, she looks at her father who has waited for her at the end of the aisle. She walks towards him and puts her hand around his arm. She grips it tightly.  
  
"You look beautiful, sweetheart." Fujitaka whispers in Sakura's ear. She smiles at him and nods.  
  
Soon, they walk slowly down the aisle. All of the guests are looking at them. She barely even knows most of the guests. It must be Li Wei Xiang's colleagues or something. They get nearer and nearer to the altar. She can see Syaoran clearly now. He's wearing a black tux and a black tie. Sakura's heart beats faster. 'God… I never knew that he would look so… so… handsome?' She is still stunned by Syaoran's looks for a second. And as soon as they reach the altar, Sakura already controls herself perfectly. Fujitaka gives his daughter's hand to Syaoran who receives it. Then Syaoran holds Sakura's hand tightly and leads her to kneel down in front of the priest.  
  
"We are gathering today to witness these two people's vows to each other and bound their lives together." The priest says. He closes his bible and then continues.  
  
"Do you, Li Syaoran, take Kinomoto Sakura as your faithful wife, in healthiness and sickness, in happiness and sadness, and you will protect and love her for the rest of your life?"  
  
"I… I do…"  
  
"And do you Kinomoto Sakura, accept Li Syaoran as your faithful husband, in healthiness and sickness, in happiness and sadness, and you will always embrace and love him for the rest of your life?"  
  
"I… I…" Sakura doubts it for a while. Yukito's face spinning in her head. But then she remembers her father.  
  
"I do…" She says finally.  
  
"So, by the power God given to me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest says and he smiles kindly.  
  
At first Syaoran's afraid to kiss Sakura. But then he thinks that it will look very odd if he doesn't kiss his bride. So he leans closer to Sakura and kisses her gently. They feel awkward for a moment. But suddenly the guests are clapping and they intense their kiss. Sakura pulls her head away and sees Syaoran right at his eyes. His amber eyes are still deep. And for her surprise, his cheeks are red.  
  
"I'm sorry." Syaoran whispers to her ear.  
  
"No… It's… It's okay…" Sakura replies.  
  
"So, is it okay if I take your hand and pretend to be a happy groom?" He smiles at her.  
  
Sakura feels rather happy. She doesn't know why but it seems that the wedding wasn't that bad at all. Maybe it's because of the fact that it's the first time she's seen Syaoran smiling. He was always very calm and kind of cool. And it's not a bad idea to pretend enjoying her wedding.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asks again.  
  
"Yes? Ow… sure… Let's pretend being a happy newlywed!" She says brightly.  
  
Syaoran is surprised at seeing her enjoying this. So he just grabs her hand and makes his way to the reception room. All the guests are clapping. The wedding song is playing. Suddenly, he forgets that it was all just a game…  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
I hope it's not too long and you guys like it. I really enjoyed making this chapter. Since I'm a very romantic person, making a wedding scene is wonderful. Though I feel a little bit hard to put my imaginations in words. So, please kindly review… and I'll make the new chapter soon! Thank you for reading! May you have a wonderful day! ^^  
  
Garnette Lovegood 


	4. the game begins

Hi all! Wow! I still feel overwhelmed with all of your reviews. Thank you so much!! And here is your update, I hope you'll like it as much as I do!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own CCS? NEVER!  
  
Played by Faith chapter 4  
  
The Game Begins  
  
Bottles of champagne and hundreds of plates are lying everywhere in the huge ballroom. It's 9 p.m already and most of the guests have already left the reception. Sakura and Syaoran are sitting at their table, listening to one of Li Wei Xiang's friend's joke. Suddenly, Li Wei Xiang appears and whispers something in Syaoran's ear. Then, Li Wei Xiang disappears behind the entrance door.  
  
"Sakura, my dad wants to talk to me, is it okay if I leave you alone for a while?" Syaoran whispers in Sakura's ear.  
  
Sakura looks at Syaoran and nods. Syaoran excuses himself to Li Wei Xiang's friend and makes his way to his father. He finds him just outside the ballroom. Li Wei Xiang is leaning on the wall and smoking. There's no other person there besides them.  
  
"What do you want to talk about, Dad?" Syaoran asks.  
  
Li Wei Xiang looks at his right and left. "Our little secret, son." He blows the smoke out of his mouth to the air.  
  
'Damn it! I hate that subject! I haven't thought about it today.' Syaoran thinks to himself.  
  
"Now, I just want to remind you son. You have to make that girl stay with you. It's the only way we can hold Kinomoto Company in our hands. That American company will give us lots of benefits... and of course, money!" He smirks.  
  
"Don't you think you're going too far dad? That American company wants to cooperate with Kinomoto Company, not us."  
  
"It's for our own benefit son. And soon, you'll rule our Corporation. Don't you feel happy if I leave you a great company? And the reasons for me making Fujitaka go broke and arranging your wedding with his daughter is to handle the deal... and of course the money."  
  
Syaoran flinches a little. Though he always doesn't care about everyone, he can't stand seeing his dad ruin other people's lives. He knows his father very well. Li Wei Xiang will do anything to get what he wants.  
  
Li Wei Xiang pokes his son's shoulder and then leaves.  
  
"You can sleep there; I'll sleep on the couch outside."  
  
Sakura nods. Then, Syaoran leaves the room. They're in their honeymoon suite by now. Sakura looks around the bedroom. 'God, it's a huge penthouse' she murmurs. The penthouse divides into 4 rooms, one living room, one dining room with a small kitchen, one master bedroom and a big bathroom inside the bedroom. They will be staying there for 3 days. Syaoran has cancelled the honeymoon trip because he was needed in the office. Sakura was fine with that. She doesn't really care about such a thing.  
  
'Rrrrrrrr' Sakura hears her cell phone ringing. She takes it out of her bag and flips it open.  
  
[Tonight is the night when you as a bride give your body and soul to your new husband. But I don't care; I'll always love you, no matter what happens to you. I held my emotion when I saw you walk down that aisle and devoted your life to him. I know that in the end, I'll always have your heart. And that's all I ever need.]  
  
Sakura knows that it's Yukito. He sent her such a sweet message. Tears form on Sakura's eyes. She feels very bad. How come she let a person like Yukito wait for her? He's too nice. She doesn't deserve him. Finally, she cries. But she tries not to cry too loud. She doesn't want Syaoran to find her crying. After a long cry, she falls asleep, still wearing her wedding dress.  
  
Sakura opens her eyes slightly. She feels uncomfortable and itchy. She looks at the clock on the wall. It's still 3 a.m. in the morning. Suddenly, she realizes that she's still wearing her wedding dress. Maybe that's why she feels uncomfortable in her sleep. She gets up from the bed and takes a robe to cover her. She walks to the mirror and sees her reflection. Her eyes are red and puffy, and her hair is messed up. 'I look awful' she thinks to herself. Then, she feels her throat is dry. 'Maybe it's because I was crying.' So, she decides to get a glass of water. Sakura opens the bedroom's door and walks to the small kitchen. When she passes the living room, she sees that Syaoran has fallen asleep while he was working. His head is buried between piles of paper works. He has taken off his suit and only wearing his shirt. Sakura feels pity for him. It must be very cold. Her thought is torn between whether she has to wake him up or not. She looks closely to him again, he's shivering. She decides to just wake him up.  
  
"Syaoran." Sakura touches his shoulder a little. He doesn't move.  
  
"Syaoran." Sakura whispers in his ear. Syaoran moves his head slowly. Their eyes meet in the darkness. Sakura is surprised and takes a step backwards.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Syaoran asks with a very low voice. He stretches his sore muscle.  
  
"Nothing. I... I was just wondering about how you... you could sleep inside... it's too cold out here, I mean, the... the bed is big enough for the two of us..." Sakura answers nervously.  
  
"I'm okay... I know you won't feel comfortable if I sleep there..."  
  
"No, it's okay... I... I don't want you to freeze out here... and sleeping that way will make all your muscles sore in the morning."  
  
"Really? Well, okay if you say so. By the way, why are you awake?" Syaoran looks at her wedding dress. "Did you sleep at all?"  
  
"I want to get a glass of water, and yes, I slept, I felt very tired I even forgot to change my clothes."  
  
"Okay, I'll... I'll just go to the bedroom and you... you get your water..." Syaoran walks to the bedroom slowly. Sakura can see that he's very sleepy. She gets her water and brings it to the bedroom.  
  
Inside, Syaoran is changing his shirt with a white T-shirt. At first, Sakura feels awkward being in the same room with him changing his clothes. She can see his body very well from where she stands. He has a muscular body with wide shoulders. Sakura feels butterflies in her stomach. Then Syaoran turns around and faces Sakura. He smiles.  
  
"So, now, I'll ask you once again. Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Just sleep over there, and I'll take over here." Sakura points at the right side of the bed. Syaoran nods and he crawls to the bed.  
  
Sakura goes to the bathroom to change her dress. But then she realizes, she can't unzip the dress. Her hand can't reach the back of her dress. She needs somebody to pull it for her. But, there's nobody she can asks, besides... Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Have you fallen asleep?" Sakura asks curiously from the bathroom door.  
  
"Nope. Why?"  
  
"Can you help me here?"  
  
Syaoran gets up from the bed and walks to the bathroom. He sees Sakura is standing in front of the bathroom's door.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asks with concern.  
  
"Can you... mmm... unzip my... my dress? I... I can't do it by myself." Sakura's cheeks are blushing.  
  
Syaoran is surprised. He feels his face get a whole lot warmer. "Mmmm... sure..."  
  
He walks closely to Sakura. Sakura turns around and faces the door. She can feel that Syaoran is just a step away from her, and he moves even closer. Syaoran holds the zipper and pulls it down slowly. He feels her skin touch the tip of his fingers. It feels very smooth and soft. Sakura can feel the tip of Syaoran's fingers touch her back. She shudders a little. Their little touch gives them more than what they expected. Syaoran has reached the end but he doesn't want to let go the zipper. Sakura knows that Syaoran has finished unzipping her dress, but why doesn't he let it go? Somehow, she didn't mind. They remain like that for several minutes when finally Syaoran lets go of the zipper. But to Sakura surprise, he took hold of her shoulder and turned her around. Now, their faces are just inches away. Sakura can feel Syaoran's breath. He breathes heavily, as if like he's in panic. They look at each other eyes deeply. When Sakura feels like Syaoran's face is getting nearer, she closes her eyes slowly. Their lips are inches away when suddenly Yukito's face crosses Sakura's mind. She opens her eyes again and puts her hands on Syaoran's shoulder, she pushes him gently.  
  
"I... I'm sorry, I can't."  
  
Syaoran opens his eyes and looks straight at her face. Sakura lowers her gaze and stares at the floor. Her hands are still resting on Syaoran's shoulders.  
  
"Sakura, I... I'm sorry too... I didn't mean it, we better go to sleep." Syaoran takes Sakura's hand and takes it away from his shoulder. He turns around and makes his way to the four poster bed.  
  
Sakura sees that Syaoran is pulling the bed cover, throws it aside, and drowns himself into the deep bed. 'Is he mad at me? It's not that I... God! What am I thinking? I have Yukito waiting for me...'Sakura thought to herself. Then, she changes her wedding dress with a night gown and is ready to sleep when she sees that Syaoran is already sleeping on the left side of the bed. She pulls the blanket and position herself beside him. She does it quietly as if she afraid to wake him up. She moves closer to the edge of the bed, sure she doesn't want him to think that she wants to be closer to him.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Sakura wakes up to find that Syaoran isn't there in the bed. She looks around the bedroom and still doesn't find him. She decides to get up and takes her robe. She walks to the mirror again to find that her eyes are still a little bit puffy. 'Guess that Syaoran already knew that I was crying.' Then, she walks to the bathroom and splashes some water on her face. She also brushes her teeth. When she's done with brushing her teeth, she gets out of the bedroom and goes to the dining room. And there he is, Li Syaoran is reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee on his hand.  
  
"Good morning." Sakura greets.  
  
Syaoran takes his eyes from the paper and looks at Sakura who still wears her night gown and robe.  
  
"Morning. I have to go to the office so I woke up early."  
  
"Ow, I understand. So, you are going to the office today? No wonder you're dressed." Sakura walks to a chair in front of Syaoran and sits herself.  
  
"Yes. There will be a very important meeting this noon. So, I guess I'll better get going now." Syaoran says as he gets up from the chair and takes his leather bag and his suit. He's halfway to the door when he turns his head again to Sakura. "And Sakura, I forgot to tell you that you have to check out this afternoon, I cancelled the honeymoon here. You better contact my assistant for further information." Then he walked out of the room.  
  
Sakura's POV   
  
What happened with him? Is it just me or has he really changed? He's acting like he did before the wedding. I thought yesterday, finally, I made him come out of his shell. But why now he wears his mask again? Is it because last night? Is it because I refused to kiss him? But, he knew perfectly that I still have a boyfriend out there. Strangely, if Yukito's face didn't pop in my head last night, maybe, maybe I might have kissed him... maybe...  
  
'Rrrrrrr' Sakura's cell phone is ringing. She rushes to where her cell phone lays. When she sees that it's Yukito, she flips it open and answers it.  
  
"Good morning, sweetheart." Yukito's voice fills Sakura's head.  
  
"Morning, Yukito. Why d'you call me this early?"  
  
"I miss you, is that wrong?"  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"So, do you miss me too? You didn't give yourself to that Li bastard right?"  
  
"Yukito, don't say that. No, I didn't and yes, I miss you with all my heart." Somehow Sakura feels like she didn't mean to say that.  
  
"So, can I see you today? You're not on your honeymoon right? He's not with you right?"  
  
"Yukito, I'm so sorry. I'm not in my honeymoon right now, and yes, Syaoran is going to his office right now. But, I'm afraid I can't see you today. I have to see Syaoran's assistant."  
  
"What??! What kind of bastard he is! Leaving his bride alone and canceling the honeymoon?! You should never marry a guy like that Sakura. You should have married me, dear... You should have..."  
  
"Yukito, I'm sorry. It's not like I wanted to get married with him. It's all for the sake of my father."  
  
"I know, so sweetheart, whenever you need me, just call okay? I have to go now. Bye honey."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sakura closes her cell phone. Why does talking with Yukito feel like a burden for her?  
  
"Good afternoon, Mrs. Li." A blue haired man bows in front of Sakura.'This must be Syaoran's assistant' Sakura thinks. Sakura is now in Li Corporation. She has to see Syaoran's assistant, just like he said earlier.  
  
"Good afternoon." Sakura replies.  
  
"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, Mr. Li Syaoran's assistant. Mr. Li has told me earlier that you would come and meet me. Please take a seat."  
  
Sakura sits down on a chair in front of Eriol's desk. Eriol sits down too.  
  
"The reason Mr. Li wants you to meet me is because I have to tell you this information. Mr. Li Wei Xiang has bought a penthouse at Royal Tomoeda Condominium for both Mr. and Mrs. Li. So, because of the cancellation at the Hilton Hotel, you and Mr. Li will stay at the penthouse starting today. The penthouse itself will be a permanent house for both of you. Do you understand, Mrs. Li?"  
  
"Yes, so far." Sakura says.  
  
"So, the driver and I will escort you this afternoon to the penthouse. About your belongings, I prefer you to contact your home to prepare it for you. And the driver will take it to the penthouse; you just wait there and relax." Eriol smiles.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Hiiragizawa. But, about my belongings, I'd like to prepare it myself if you don't mind. I can get a taxi now and go home. Then, tonight, after I finish packaging my belongings, the driver can pick me up at my house."  
  
"I think that's not necessary Mrs. Li. The driver and I will drive you home, help you with your belongings, and afterwards we can drive you to the penthouse."  
  
"Is it alright? I mean, don't you have any other important things to do?" Sakura feels uncomfortable with Eriol's kindness.  
  
"Of course it is. Fortunately, I'm free today. And Mr. Li want me to accompany you, since he can't."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Not so long after, Sakura and Eriol go outside the building to a Mercedes Benz which is waiting for them just outside the lobby. The driver opens the back door for Sakura. Eriol sits at the front with the driver. The journey to her house seems so long for Sakura. And yet, her mind is full of thoughts of Syaoran...  
  
To be Continued   
  
Sorry peoples, I have to end this chapter here (though I still want to continue it). Because if I don't, this chapter will be too long... o I hope you like this chapter as much as you like the previous chapters. And just for a notice, I want to apologize to all of Yukito's fans, cause maybe in this fic, he will be a little bit annoying. I know, I'm sorry, but I have to make it like that cause the story is all about Sakura and Syaoran's relationship. So please read and review and I'll update as soon as I finish the next chapter. Thank you for reading my story and I'm really looking forward to continuing this!! Have a wonderful day!  
  
Garnette lovegood 


	5. torn heart

Hello peoples!!! God, I'm really sorry the update took this long. It's because I was having my mid semester exam and it finished yesterday. I hate physics!! I got three for my exam, how shameful! xP   
  
By the way, I want to say huge thanks for all who have reviewed this story. I really really really appreciate it. It boosts my energy to write this chapter. I can't mention all the names of the reviewers, but I have to give special thanks to those who add this story as their favorite, and they are:   
  
faraaa   
  
Frejya39   
  
moondreamer85   
  
stephny3   
  
starla angel   
  
tenshi cherry blossom   
  
You guys rock! Give a huge hug to everyone   
  
Well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I did. And I'm sorry if this chapter is not as long as you want. Since I'm still occupied with my scores and marks, so my feelings are still up and down. I hope you won't be too disappointed.   
  
And for Yukito's character. I'm sorry once again, but I need a foe for this story. But, you can tell me if I have to change his name. o   
  
So now, please just enjoy everyone!   
  
Disclaimer: If I'm the owner of CCS characters, I won't write this story. I will be at my huge house and buy all the stuff I want. Unfortunately, I don't own them. So, I'm sitting in my little bedroom with a laptop in front of me and typing a fanfic about CCS. So, don't sue me. I don't have money to pay an attorney.   
  
**Played by Faith** chapter 5   
  
**Torn Heart   
**  
"So, this is your penthouse Mrs. Li." Eriol opens the large wooden double doors.   
  
Sakura peers inside and sees the most luxurious penthouse ever. Even more luxurious than the Hilton Hotel. The driver takes all of Sakura's suitcases and walks towards the room Eriol points to.   
  
"Do you want to take a small tour?" Eriol asks nicely.   
  
Sakura suddenly snaps out from her own world. "Hmm… I suppose so."   
  
She follows Eriol around the penthouse and they finally reach the last room. There are 5 rooms total in the penthouse.   
  
"This last room is Mr. Li's office and library."   
  
Eriol opens the door and Sakura sees a room filled with bookshelves and a large desk on the centre. The room color is dark green. 'Maybe it's his favorite color.' Sakura thinks. She enters the room with no hesitance. The room fills with Syaoran's aura. It feels like she's surrounded by him.   
  
"I think I have to go now, Mrs. Li. I suppose Mr. Li will be home in no time." Eriol breaks the silence.   
  
"Ow… yes, Mr. Hiiragizawa, I'm so sorry. By the way, thank you for your kindness. You helped me a lot today." Sakura smiles.   
  
"My pleasure Mrs. Li. You can call me Eriol if you don't mind. I'm a good friend of Mr. Li after all."   
  
"Well then you can call me Sakura, Eriol."   
  
"Okay, I guess I'm gonna be late to pick my girlfriend up. See you later, Sakura." Eriol says as he walks out of the room and waves goodbye to Sakura.   
  
"Bye, take care."   
  
Sakura looks around the room again. And when she lays her eyes on Syaoran's desk. She finds a photo frame. There are Li Wei Xiang, Syaoran and an older woman.   
  
'Maybe it's Syaoran's mother. God, she's pretty.'   
  


* * *

_Syaoran   
_  
Syaoran takes his car key and heads outside his office.   
  
'Eriol must have picked Sakura up and dropped her to the penthouse… hmmm… All day I have been wondering about how I acted this morning to her. Maybe I was too rude. God, if only she knew why I did that. Am I… Jealous? Why? Is it because of the fact that she refused to kiss me last night? Damn! I know she still loves her boyfriend, Yukito. And, after all, I… I haven't fallen in love with her right?' Syaoran thinks to himself as he walks to where his car is parked.   
  
He presses the button on his car key and opens the back door. He throws his leather bag and files to the seat. Then, he moves to the front and positions himself on the driver's seat. He buckles up the seatbelt, turns the ignition on and drives his way to the Royal Tomoeda Condominium.   
  
'Maybe I should make it up to her. It's not her fault that she refused to kiss me… I just can't force her…'

* * *

_Sakura _  
  
Sakura is gazing deeply into the framed picture on her hand when suddenly her cell phone rings. She picks it up and flips it open.   
  
"Moshi-moshi."   
  
"Hi dear."   
  
Sakura recognizes Yukito's voice. But strangely, she doesn't feel as much pressure like before. After all, she loves him.   
  
"Hi Yukito. What are you doing?"   
  
"I've just finished typing some work. So how are you sweetie? Where are you right now?"   
  
"I'm in this new penthouse. God, it's so huge Yukito! And I'm fine." Sakura reaches for Syaoran's chair and sit herself.   
  
Sakura can hear Yukito chuckle. "Hmm… You sound very exciting cherry blossom. Love to hear that."   
  
"Yep, and Yukito, I'm sorry about this morning… I shouldn't have been so rude to you." Sakura's other hand plays with a pen on the desk.   
  
"No hard feelings honey, and I'm sorry too… I was very rude."   
  
Sakura smiles and realizes how stupid it was to even feel talking to him as a burden.

* * *

_Syaoran _  
  
Syaoran turns off his engine and gets out of the car. He opens the back door to pick his bag and files. The basement looks empty for him. But, even though it's empty, it fills with expensive cars. Just like Syaoran's black convertible BMW. Syaoran walks to the elevator and pushes the up button. He waits several minutes when finally the elevator opens up. He walks in and presses fifth floor. The elevator goes up and stops at the fifth floor. He walks out of the elevator to a large wooden double door with 504 sign beside it. He swipes the door card and pushes the door slowly. He looks around to see that Sakura isn't around.   
  
'Please don't tell me that she's going out.' Syaoran murmurs.   
  
But then, he sees that his office's door is open. So, he walks to it and hears Sakura's voice. 'So, she's inside, I wonder what she's doing.' Syaoran peers inside to see that Sakura is talking on her cell phone. 'It must be Yukito.' He listens carefully from behind the door.   
  
"Ow, Yukito, that's a very sweet of you… you shouldn't have to." Sakura chuckles lightly.   
  
"No, I mean it. I have betrayed you. I married another man, and yet, you still said that." Sakura's voice becomes serious.   
  
"Please Yukito… I'm so flattered… you're so nice… that's why I always liked you."   
  
Syaoran has heard enough. He walks slowly to the living room and throws his bag to the floor. 'God! What's happening to me? Why am I so mad?' He sits on the couch and buries his face in his hands.

* * *

_Sakura _  
  
"Please Yukito… I'm so flattered… you're so nice… that's why I always liked you."   
  
"Please don't say that Sakura… you only make me love you even more." Yukito's voice weakens.   
  
Sakura had made her decision. She can't live her life this way, not with a torn heart. She has to choose, Yukito, her boyfriend for like 3 years or Syaoran, her real husband.   
  
"Listen, Yukito… I really love you, you know I always do… but, it's just…"   
  
"Just what Sakura?"   
  
"It's just… not right… I have a husband… I'm not supposed to do this… I have sworn to God to be faithful to my husband…" Sakura closes her eyes.   
  
"No… please don't say that… anything but that… you can insult me Sakura, but please don't say that…I'm your real lover…" Yukito's voice weakens in every word.   
  
"I know, I'm very sorry Yukito… you know that I'm hurt too… I'm sorry; I really am… will you forgive me?"   
  
"Sakura… I love you… so much… you can't leave me this way… look, you're married now but we can still communicate."   
  
Tears falling down slowly on Sakura's cheeks. "But we can't do this for the rest of our lives. You'll find someone who loves you more than I do out there, Yukito. You deserve better."   
  
"You're the most perfect person for me, Sakura. But, if that's what you really want then, I have no other choice… God, it feels like I'm being rejected by a girl." Yukito's voice becomes desperate.   
  
"No Yukito, a beautiful person like you deserves a beautiful lady with the kindest heart out there. And, I want to say thank you very much for everything. You have made my life more beautiful."   
  
"You're welcome… God, I still love you Sakura… please… as soon as you change your mind, you can call me anytime."   
  
"Thank you, but you have to move on and get yourself a fair lady. Well, I have to go Yukito, Syaoran will be home in no time." Sakura wipes her tears away with the back of her hand.   
  
"Okay then, I love you Sakura. I'll always do."   
  
"Bye."   
  
Sakura closes her cell phone. It's hard to say goodbye to someone you loved. But, she has Syaoran, and he's the one she has to love and care for. Sakura gets up from the chair and walks outside the room. She'll await Syaoran in the living room. But when she reaches the living room, she sees that Syaoran is sitting on one of the couches. He looks tired.   
  
"Syaoran, you're home already. Have you eaten dinner?"   
  
Syaoran looks up and see Sakura. 'She looks beautiful.' He thinks. But then he remembers that she was just talking with her boyfriend, maybe that's why she looks like she's glowing.   
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asks worriedly. Syaoran seems to not be concentrating and she wonders what happened.   
  
Syaoran snaps back to reality and realizes that she was talking to him.   
  
"Hmm… well, I… no, I haven't." He shrugs.   
  
"So why didn't you say so? I'll make something to eat. You better change your clothes and take a nice shower." Sakura smiles.   
  
Syaoran grabs his bag and walks towards the bedroom. He doesn't even take a glance at Sakura. He's very confused. She seems very nice. 'Is that the effect of talking with her Yukito? Why do I even care?' He thinks.

* * *

_Sakura   
_  
'Syaoran seems different tonight. Something is bothering him. I wonder what it is.'   
  
Sakura opens the refrigerator door and finds nothing.   
  
'God! There's nothing here. What should I do? Maybe I should just order it. I have to go shopping tomorrow.'   
  
Sakura dials an Oriental restaurant and orders some foods. She also asks if they have champagnes, and luckily they have, so she orders it too. Then, she goes to the dining room to prepare the table. She takes out plates and glasses. From now on, she'll become the best wife for Syaoran. Somehow, she doesn't understand why pleasing him seems so important for her. She then hears a click sound and when she turns around; she sees Syaoran has changed his clothes. He's wearing a grey T-shirt, khaki short pants and black sandals. His wet bangs hanging on his forehead. He looks appealing for Sakura, but she quickly wipes the thoughts away.   
  
"Syaoran, I'm sorry but there was nothing in the fridge, so I have ordered something. Are you okay with waiting?"   
  
"No big deal." Then, Syaoran takes out a dining chair and sit himself. His eyes are staring blankly forward.   
  
"Syaoran, can I talk to you?" Sakura sits herself besides Syaoran. Her eyes are staring, focused into Syaoran's deep amber eyes.   
  
"About what?" He asks coldly.   
  
"Well, I think that you're acting very different today." Sakura asks carefully. She doesn't want him to be offended.   
  
"What do you know about me?" Syaoran gives her a very icy look.   
  
"I… I know, I know nothing much about you… but, I can say that you're different than usual. And, that's why I… I have made my decision to know you even better… you're my husband after all… I want a happy marriage." Sakura looks down to her lap. She doesn't dare to look him in the eyes.   
  
Syaoran is very surprised by her words. 'She… she doesn't mean that…'   
  
"What do you mean you have made your decision? What decision?"   
  
"I… I have told Yukito to find himself his true love. Because I know that I'm not the one for him. I'm destined to live with you, and that's why I have to know you better." Sakura's voice weakens.   
  
"God, I'm… I… well; I don't know what to say… I thought that we would live this way… with you communicating with him secretly." Syaoran feels like he loses his words.   
  
"You… you know about my conversation? Well, I can't be mad at you, you're my husband."   
  
"Well, I guess I'm happy now, no, I'm relieved. I mean, Sakura I… I… maybe I have feelings for you." Syaoran's face becomes red. He feels very awkward, but he has to tell her.   
  
"I… Syaoran I… maybe I have too… well, we only have to grow it, right?" Now, Sakura feels braver to look in his eyes. And yet, he's staring at her also.   
  
They're both staring at each other for several seconds. Suddenly, their heads move forwards and they're only several inches away. Sakura closes her eyes and then she feels Syaoran's lips touching hers. It feels so great that she even doesn't mind it. They keep kissing each other when suddenly the door bell rings. They immediately pull their heads and smile to each other. Syaoran's hand touches Sakura's cheek.   
  
"Well, I guess I have to take the meals. You just wait here." Sakura says brightly. Syaoran nods. Sakura then leaves to get the meals.   
  
'I kissed her… she kissed me… she didn't even resist… does she…' Syaoran's thinking to himself when suddenly Sakura appears with bags of meals in her hands.   
  
"Syaoran…"   
  
"Hmmm… yes?" Syaoran snaps back to reality. When he sees Sakura with bags in her hands, he hurriedly gets off the chair and helps her.   
  
"Gosh, you ordered meals for how many people? It's too much Sakura…"   
  
"It's for both of us, and since I'm very hungry." Sakura replies shyly.   
  
"You can eat me later…" Syaoran teases her. He kisses her head lightly.   
  
"I believe I can save my stomach for it Mr. Li." Sakura giggles.   
  
Syaoran takes her waist and pulls her closer to his body.   
  
"Syaoran, you made my clothes dirty with the sauce." Sakura pretends to scold him.   
  
"That's my intention." He smirks naughtily.   
  
"Why you naughty boy!" Sakura pulls his head and kisses him slowly. They lose their selves in each other's embraces. They don't know that somewhere out there, a heart was broken. Sakura is no longer having her heart torn. She has chosen which path she has to walk in. And that path is with Syaoran, her husband.   
  
To be continue   
  
Whoaaaa!! What do you guys think? I hope I don't ruin the story. Guess what? I made this chapter in just one and a half hours. That's great for a lazy person like me! o well, please tell me your thoughts about this chapter. And, I really want to know what all of you guys think about how I represent the story in this chapter. I mean, you can see that in this chapter I write their names to tell you when the scene changes. So what do you think about it? Is it understandable or does it suck? I will really appreciate your responses. Well, Ja everyone! I'll try to update as soon as I can since I'll have final exams at June 14th. Have a good day!   
  
Garnette Lovegood


	6. why the faith is played

Moshi-moshi minna-san!!! I'm really sorry I updated this late. Cause as I said before I was having my final exam last week and I have to work hard since my scores are so-so. But now, I'm free and having my holiday. Feels very great after concentrating in study!! Yeah, my physics and chemistry scores are still weak but I got 9 for math!! That was unbelievable for a person like me. Well, enough about my exam just go with the story. I hope that all of you won't disappointed with this chapter… and the most important thing I would like to say HUGE THANKS for all of you who:   
  
1. Add this story as your favorite story.   
  
2. Frequently review every chapter.   
  
3. Review this story even though not in every chapter (I still really really appreciate it! o)   
  
4. Read this story but didn't submit any review (You're still awesome guys!)   
  
I'm really sorry I didn't put all your names here, because I didn't have enough time to do it. But I'll try to put all your names in the next chapter. Last but not least, I'd like to say a very special thanks to Raven213 who has been very kind to edit this story every chapter. ::Gives Raven213 a very warm hug::   
  
So now, please enjoy the story and please submit your reviews… God bless you all!! 0   
  
Disclaimer: I don't even have enough money to pay for a nice English course, so don't ever think about suing me. After all I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. Really, I only own the plot…   
  
** "Played by Faith" Chapter 6   
**  
Why the Faith is Played

* * *

"What?! There must have been a mistake! They couldn't do it, could they? I don't understand what you're talking about!"   
  
Li Wei Xiang's voice echoes through his office's wall. His right hand is gripping the phone tightly. Anger rising in his body.   
  
"Damn! They ruin our plan. So, what should we do next? What? Really? Are you sure this time? Well… yeah, I have to discuss it with my son first… don't worry, he'll obey me. Ok then, bye."   
  
'Damn! Why did the American Company cancel their deal with Fujitaka? It ruined my entire well built plan. I must tell Syaoran now. We have to make another plan.' Li Wei Xiang thinks to himself.   
  
Li Wei Xiang takes the phone and dials his son's number. He waits several minutes until his son's voice fills the air.

* * *

_Syaoran_

Li Syaoran is hugging his wife tightly when suddenly his cell phone rings. He moves his hand slightly from Sakura's waist and takes the cell phone from the bed table. He notices that his father's number is glowing on the screen.   
  
"What's up dad?" He asks lazily. Sure he still wants to be sleeping with Sakura in his embrace.   
  
"Where are you? Come to my office right now, we have something important to talk about. I'm sure you'll be glad to hear it." Li Wei Xiang replies.   
  
"God, I'm still sleepy. Can't I just go there by noon?"   
  
"Xiao Lang! What do you think you're doing? Come here at once!"   
  
Then, Li Wei Xiang shut off his phone. He can't understand just what his son doing at the moment. It's already 8 o'clock in the morning, and Syaoran hasn't got up from his bed. That's a very rare condition. Except if he was ill, Li Syaoran has never been late for work.   
  
Syaoran gets up from the bed slowly. But then, someone grabs his hand and pulls him into the bed again.   
  
"Just where do you think you're going?" Sakura's angelic voice fills the air. She awoke because she had heard Syaoran's voice talking to someone. And then, she felt Syaoran's body heat leaving hers.   
  
"Wow, I didn't think you awoke Sakura." Syaoran chuckles lightly. He enjoys seeing her annoyed like that. Especially because he was going to leave her.   
  
"Mou... I'm not that lazy cow. Come on; tell me where you're going… please…" Sakura begs.   
  
"Please, Sakura. You know I can't stand seeing you that way. Okay, my father called me and he wanted me to be in his office right away. Now, can I go take a shower and then go to my dad's office?"   
  
"What if I say no?" Sakura teases him.   
  
"Well, I have to choose between to be fired from my dad's company and go broke for the rest of my life or my wife pissed at me for the rest of my life too. God, that's hard…" Syaoran pretends to look like he's suffering.   
  
Sakura giggles a little. "Well, since I'm a very generous person, I will allow my husband to go to my father in law's office and finish his business there…"   
  
Syaoran smiles brightly. But then Sakura continues her words.   
  
"Unless…"   
  
"Unless what honey?" Syaoran asks curiously.   
  
"Unless he promises to go home as soon as he can and accompany his wife afterwards!"   
  
"Well, yeah… I think I can handle that." Syaoran says as he pretends to be thinking real hard.   
  
Both of them laugh at each other. But then, they return to what they've been doing all night, embrace each other. It's been a month since their wedding day. And their feelings towards each other seem to increase each day. Especially because they have the same destiny, growing without a mother. Syaoran lost his mother in an accident when he was 4 years old. He was the only child back then. So, his father always protects him because he knows that he will become the ruler of their huge Company.   
  
Sakura herself has lost her mother when she was six years old. After that, she only has her father and brother. But now, she has her husband. Even though at first their marriage was only for business purposes but they later realized that they had feelings towards each other. And with her old boyfriend Yukito, he never contacted her anymore.

* * *

_Li Wei Xiang_

"Now son, listen to me. This is really important. I received news this morning that the American Company cancelled their deal with Kinomoto Company."   
  
"So?" Syaoran asks calmly.   
  
"SO? That's all you have to say? God! Wake up son! This is not what we've been planning! Now you know what? That American Company decided to make a new deal with Daidouji Company… now, I see a new plan son…" Li Wei Xiang says. He changes from being very pissed to be a little calmer.   
  
Syaoran on the other hand has never thought about the plan for a whole month. He almost forgot about it. He doesn't care if marrying Sakura doesn't give any material profit. Because for him, she's worth more than any sum of money.   
  
"You know what son? I have a new idea… and this is gonna be great! We'll be twice richer!" Li Wei Xiang says brightly.   
  
"What this plan about? I'm not going to get involved with your dirty work dad."   
  
"Now son, listen. I know that Daidouji Sonomi, the head of Daidouji Company has a fair daughter named Tomoyo. You know, if you can make a move on her, we can persuade them to share the deal with us."   
  
Syaoran remembers Tomoyo Daidouji. She's his assistant's girlfriend. Yeah, she's Eriol's long time girlfriend. He can't make a move on her. After all, he has Sakura. And he loves her too much to even think about cheating on her.   
  
"No can do, dad. I'm out of this. Tomoyo Daidouji is Eriol's girlfriend. After all, I have my wife and I love her."   
  
"What are you thinking son? You can divorce that Kinomoto and make a move on Daidouji. About Eriol, he'll find another girl. Or maybe, we can give him one. Anyone, except Daidouji, cause she's suppose to be yours." Li Wei Xiang answers lightly. He doesn't even care about anyone elses feelings.   
  
"God, dad! Don't you have a heart there in your chest? People DO have feelings. We're not robots." Now, Syaoran feels so pissed off by his father. He can't understand how his father can behave that way. Did he ever love his mother?   
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Li Wei Xiang looks straight into his son's eyes. He doesn't like when people disagree with him. He's always right for himself. He has the power to rule.   
  
"That means I refuse to be involved in your stupid plan." Syaoran answers straightly.   
  
"You know the consequences, son. You know me."   
  
"You wouldn't dare to hurt me or my wife."   
  
"So… that's what you think, son. I'm not that predictable." Li Wei Xiang smirkes evilly.   
  
"If you ever dare try hurt my wife, I won't hesitate to make revenge."   
  
"Just go and try. I move fast, son."   
  
Syaoran gets up from his chair and gives his father a sharp look before he gets out of the room. He makes his way to Eriol's office. He has to tell him about the plan. Eriol has to tell Tomoyo to be aware of Li Wei Xiang.   
  
"Eriol! I need to talk! Oops… I'm sorry." Syaoran was opening Eriol's office door and was ready to blurt out his words when he sees that Eriol was hugging Tomoyo.   
  
"Hey, Syaoran. What's up? You already know my girlfriend right?" Eriol says as he loosens the hug.   
  
"Yeah, hello Ms. Daidouji."   
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Li." Tomoyo smiles kindly to Syaoran.   
  
"Listen Eriol, we need to talk. I think you should hear it too Ms. Daidouji."   
  
"What's happened Syaoran? It seems very important." Eriol adjusts his glasses uncomfortably.   
  
"Yeah. You know about my dad's plan right? The one with Kinomoto Company?"   
  
Eriol nods.   
  
"The American Company cancelled their deal with Kinomoto and made a new contract with your company, Ms. Daidouji."   
  
Eriol seems surprised. He looks at Tomoyo with a questioning face.   
  
"I think I know this deal, Eriol, Mr. Li. My mother seems very interested with this new contract." Tomoyo replies.   
  
"So, you know my dad, Eriol. He'll have what he wants. And he wanted me to divorce Sakura and make a move to your girlfriend. That's insane!" Syaoran says furiously.   
  
Eriol clenches his fists. He can't believe that Li Wei Xiang could do that. He was his son's best friend after all. And he's one of the best employers in the company. The closest employer to the Li's.   
  
Tomoyo grabs Eriol's hand tightly. She doesn't expect that Li Wei Xiang would have that crazy idea. Then, she feels Eriol's arm on her shoulder. Somehow, she feels very safe.   
  
"So, what are you going to do Syaoran?" Eriol asks.   
  
"I don't have any idea yet. But my father has already threatened me. You know he's always serious when he threatens people. I guess I'll just wait and see what happens. And I suggest you, and you too Ms. Daidouji to be extra careful." Syaoran answers. He's already calmed down.   
  
"Yeah, you're right. Well, just look after your wife carefully because I think she will be the one your father's after." Eriol says.   
  
Syaoran nods. "Guess I better leave right now. I don't want to leave my wife alone from now on."   
  
Syaoran walks towards the door and disappears behind it. Tomoyo still shrugs uncomfortably on Eriol's arm.   
  
"Tomoyo, what's wrong? Nothing is gonna happen. I'll protect you. After all, Mr. Li won't hurt you because I'm sure he doesn't want to ruin the relationship between him and your mother. He'll lose a very big chance."   
  
"No, Eriol. I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you. Maybe he'll come after you. Because you're one of the reasons Li Syaoran refused to make a move on me. Because I'm your girlfriend." Tomoyo sighs.   
  
"I can protect myself. I'm okay. If he really wants to get me, I would've been fired by now."   
  
"Maybe he has another plan…"   
  
"Now, Tomoyo. Don't be that paranoid. I'll be fine okay? So, what do you want for lunch?" Eriol says as he kisses Tomoyo lightly.

* * *

_The next day…._

Syaoran and Sakura are eating their breakfast quietly. Syaoran has told Sakura about the plan the night before. Sakura was very surprised. She couldn't believe that Mr. Li Wei Xiang was so heartless. First, he forced her to marry Syaoran because he thought that her father's company could give him lots of money. But now, he's trying to force his son to divorce her and make a move on another girl because her father's company couldn't give him any benefits and that girl could. What was he thinking? He's not God for heaven's sake!   
  
"Sakura, are you still scared?" Syaoran asks gently. He's very afraid that his wife will be paranoid.   
  
"No, Syaoran. I'm not scared. There's no reason for me to be scared." Sakura answers lightly.   
  
"Do you hate me right now?" He asks again.   
  
Sakura looks up from her meal into Syaoran's eyes. "Why do I have to hate you? I love you Syaoran. I wouldn't hate you for anything."   
  
"I know, I love you too. But you seem very quiet this morning. What happened?"   
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran. But I can't help myself not to hate your father. He's my father in law, but, why did he do this to me? I'm his son's wife, for God's sake! Does he even care?" Sakura starts to cry. She cries not because she's weak. She cries because of anger. Right now, she hates Li Wei Xiang very much.   
  
Syaoran gets up from his chair and walks towards Sakura. He pulls her head to his chest and hugs her tightly. He hates to see her cry.   
  
"I know, honey. I hate him too right now. But I promise, everything's gonna be okay. You and I will be together forever. Nothing's gonna separate us… Sakura, listen, I have an idea, why don't we go somewhere else? So that we can get away from this problem and have a new life. What do you think?"   
  
Sakura pulls her head from Syaoran's chest and looks up to his face. "Syaoran? Are you sure? What about your father? What about your job?"   
  
"I don't care about it anymore. I only care about your safety. After all you're the one who has to be concerned about your family… do you think they'll agree?"   
  
Sakura thinks for a moment. Yes, she has her father and Touya here in Tomoeda. But, she knows her father very much. She's sure that they will agree with anything that will make her happy. Especially if it's about her safety.   
  
"I think they will understand. But I guess I'll have to call them first. Will you give me a sec?" Sakura asks.   
  
Syaoran nods his head and smiles. Sakura moves her body and makes her way to the phone. She presses her father's number and waits.

* * *

_Fujitaka   
_

He is sipping his coffee when his cell phone rang. He looks at the number and knows that it's his daughter's house.   
  
"Ohaiyou Sakura. How are you today, dear?"   
  
"Ohaiyou Otousan, I'm fine thank you. And what about you? Are you okay? Your blood pressure?"   
  
Fujitaka laughs a little. This is why he misses his daughter so much, she's always full of concern.   
  
"Easy Sakura. I'm fine. How about Syaoran? Are you okay with him? No arguments?"   
  
"No father. He's fine. We're fine actually. I'm so much in love. By the way, I have something important to tell you."   
  
"What is it my dear? It sounds very important." Fujitaka listens carefully.   
  
"Yes it is. Now father, I already knew about your deal with Mr. Li Wei Xiang, and what this marriage is all about. He was trying to take advantages of you. He thought that you would have a great contract with the American Company. But then, I knew that the contract was cancelled, right?"   
  
"Yes it was. Please continue."   
  
"Then, Mr. Li knew that the American Company will make a new contract with Daidouji Company. So, he ordered my husband to divorce me and marry Tomoyo Daidouji, the heiress of Daidouji Company. You know why he wants that, right?"   
  
"What? He did that? How could he? God, Sakura! Did Syaoran want to divorce you?"   
  
"I'm glad he didn't. I'm sure that he loves me father. Now the problem is, Syaoran decided to disobey his father. And because of that, Mr. Li will try something on us. I don't know what he will do but I guess it will be safer for us if we leave this country." Sakura tries her best to be as calm as possible.   
  
"So, now you ask for permission right? Well dear, you know that I'll agree with anything that will make you safe. If you think that leaving this country with Syaoran is the safest way, then just go my dear. But please do me a favor…"   
  
"What is it, father?"   
  
"Please be safe and do not forget to contact me wherever you go."   
  
"I will. Well, thank you very much, father. Syaoran and I will prepare our belongings right away. I'll call you later again."   
  
"Okay dear. Love you."   
  
"Love you, father." And with that Sakura hangs up the phone. She turns to Syaoran and nods. Soon, they will be leaving Japan and go to Singapore.

* * *

_Li Wei Xiang_

"Yes, you know what to do right?"   
  
The man who is sitting in front of him nods.   
  
"And don't forget, do not harm my son. I want him back safely. I don't care about that Kinomoto girl. I only want my son back. Here's your money, I'll give you the rest when my son is back. You know what to do to that girl right? I want her to disappear." He smirks evilly.

****

**To Be Continued**

So, what will happen to Sakura and Syaoran? Well, you have to wait for the next chapter. But I promise it won't take this long. Now please give me some more reviews… good day to you all!!   
  
Any comments or criticism? Please put it in your review…   
  
Garnette Lovegood


	7. Protecting your loved one

Author's note: Okay, I won't give a long note since the chapter is long enough. Well, I just want to say thanks for all of you who read this story. Your all awesome! And I'm sorry if this chapter took so long but I promise you won't disappointed (at least I don't ). But before that I want to give some responses for the reviews.   
  
Sakura Blossom161: Thank you so much for always reading this. Well, every story needs a foe, so I have Syaoran's father as a one. Well actually it sounds weird how a father could do such things to his own son, but hey, there are some people who did that.   
  
Cherry Jade: Thank you so much for reviewing! About Syaoran's dad, you can see at my response for Sakura Blossom161. ::Gives you a warm hug::   
  
Angel Blossom 247: Wow! I'm so honored! Thank you so much. Hope you'll read my next stories!   
  
SaiMui & The Crystally Water: Thanks guys for your reviews! You really think Syaoran is bad?? Well, there won't be any SS if he is bad… but actually, he's kinda hot if he's bad, right?   
  
Awai-umi: Thank you so much for your review! Well, am I going to kill Sakura? You'll find the answer here. About the character, well, I can't make it because I've already have my plot line. But maybe in my other story? Thanks anyway! I really appreciate it.   
  
Kelly: Thanks for your review. But I'm really sorry to say that there won't be any Yelen in the story. Because I've already made Syaoran as an orphan, he only has his 'mean' father.   
  
Well, I'm sorry that I can't respond to all the reviews. But I really appreciate all your attention. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter because it's very very long (trust me!). Ja, please enjoy everyone!

**Played by Faith chapter 7   
**  
**Protecting your Loved One…   
**

Sakura checks all their belongings. She and Syaoran already packed their things in 4 suitcases. They have decided that they didn't want to bring all their things, only their important stuff.   
  
"Syaoran! I've already finished. We can go now."   
  
Syaoran was checking his office when he heard his wife's call. He makes sure everything he needs is already packed. He was just going to close his office door when he remembers something. He turns around and walks as fast as possible to his desk. He opens the first drawer and sees his gun laying there. Yes, he has a gun, but he never used it. He buys it at an auction to help one of his friends. Never in his mind will he use it. 'Should I bring this dangerous thing with me?' he thinks hard. But then, flashes of Sakura's face come to his mind. He takes the gun without any further consideration. He has to protect his wife.   
  
"Honey, what are you doing? We will miss the flight." Sakura's head pops through the door. Syaoran quickly hides his gun away. He doesn't want her to see it.   
  
"Sorry dear. I was just checking my documents. I'll be out in a few." Syaoran puts a fake smile on his face. He hopes his wife won't recognize it.   
  
At first, Sakura feels strange. She thinks that her husband is covering something. But, she quickly wipes the thought away. "Well okay, hurry up; I'll be in the living room." She smiles.   
  
Syaoran lets out a long breath. He sees the gun again and puts it inside his jacket's pocket. He thanked God he has his document, if not; he will be in a serious trouble.   
  
After checking around his office, Syaoran walks out of the room and sees Sakura sitting on the couch in the living room. All the suitcases are around her.   
  
"You brought all these bags alone?" Syaoran asks disbelievingly.   
  
"Yeah, do you think I can't handle those? Mou… Xiao Lang! I'm not that fragile…" Sakura frowns cutely. Syaoran chuckles a little in response to his wife. He always thinks that Sakura acts a little childish sometimes, but that's one of the reasons why he loves her so much. She gives more color to his life.   
  
"I'm sorry, honey… I should have help you but (giggles a little), but I love seeing you that way, you look so cute…"   
  
Sakura folds her arms to her chest. "Xiao Lang no baka!" She sticks out her tongue to him.   
  
"Oh come on dear, I was just joking. Now let's go or we will surely miss the flight."   
  
Sakura doesn't move from her seat. Syaoran shrugs and then takes out his cell phone.   
  
"Wei, can you help me take all my suitcases up here to my car? No, I have to carry something heavy. Yes, thank you." Syaoran shuts the phone and looks at Sakura. "So, this is my heavy luggage." Sakura gives Syaoran a questioning face, but then she yelps in surprise. Syaoran has swept her from the chair and carries her all the way to the front door.   
  
"Xiao Lang! What are you doing! People will think we're crazy!" Sakura tries hard to get away from Syaoran's arm and punches his chest all the way.   
  
Syaoran chuckles. "They won't think we're crazy. They will think we're in love, aren't we?" He raises one of his eyebrows and smiles. Sakura smiles back at him and nods. "But it doesn't mean you have to carry me like this. They'll think I'm a weak woman."   
  
"Okay, I'll put you down. Here you go." Syaoran puts his wife down just next to the car. Then, he opens his black Lexus' door for her.   
  
"Why thank you kind sir." Sakura bows a little and then moves inside the car.   
  
Syaoran looks around and sees Wei carrying the suitcases with another guy helping. He opens the trunk and helps Wei put all of the suitcases inside.   
  
"Thanks Wei, I owe so much for all of your help. And once again, please don't tell dad about this, okay?" Syaoran asks as he closes the trunk.   
  
"Sure young master, I'm really glad to help. Please have a safe trip and I'm willing to help whenever you need." Wei smiles kindly.   
  
"I know I can always count on you, Wei. Ja."   
  
They shake hands and say their last goodbyes. Then, Syaoran moves to the driver seat and place himself in front of the wheel. "Okay, here we go." Syaoran looks at Sakura who nods in return. The car pulls off the parking lot right away.

* * *

Someplace near behind…   
  


"They're moving."   
  
"Then follow, you idiot! Don't lose their tracks."   
  
"Yes, sir."

* * *

Li Wei Xiang

Li Wei Xiang smirks evilly and inhales his cigar. 'I will be rich in in a few moments. My stupid son will obey me no matter what happens. I'll have what I want.'

* * *

Sakura    
  
  
"Syaoran, can you pull over for a sec at that café?"   
  
"What happened?" Syaoran asks with full concern.   
  
"Nothing important, I just want to buy some mint candies…" She answers lightly.   
  
"Oh, come on Sakura we can buy it at the airport."   
  
"No, I'll buy you some chocolates, or maybe you want a sundae?" Sakura gives him puppy eyes. She knows he can't resist it. After all, her husband loves chocolate very much.   
  
"Oh well, okay. Get me some chocolates. No peanuts. Full milk." Syaoran reminds her as she unbuckles her seatbelt. She gives her husband a light kiss then goes towards the café.   
  
Syaoran smiles looking at his wife's figure. He still can not believe that he, Syaoran Li actually fall in love with a woman. Most importantly, a woman he barely knew at first. But, what could you do when love calls you? He was just turning on his tape when suddenly he hears someone screaming. Not only someone, but his wife.   
  
"Xiao Lang!!!!!!"   
  
Syaoran turns his head and sees his wife being captured by two men. "Sakura!!!!!!!!" They drag her to a blue van. He quickly turns his car on and follows the van out the parking area. "Shit! Who's those bastards?!" Syaoran tries to navigate his way carefully as anger rises in his body. It is quite hard to stay focused when he's furious.   
  
Not so long after, the van moves to a neglected factory. Syaoran decides to wait outside and watch them. Minutes later, the back door of the van opens revealing two men. One of them holds Sakura's hands and the other covers her mouth with a sheet. They drag a struggling Sakura into the factory. Syaoran quickly takes out his cell phone and dials Eriol's number.   
  
"Hello."   
  
"Cut off the shit Eriol! Sakura is being kidnapped! Call some backups; I'm at the neglected factory besides Tomoeda Lake. Hurry up!" He then throws his cell to the seat next to him. 'Wait Sakura, I'll rescue you.' Then Syaoran opens his door and walks silently to the neglected factory.

* * *

Eriol    
  
  
"Wait!" But Syaoran has already broken the connection. Eriol curses under his breath. He then looks at the man in front of him.   
  
"So Mr. Hiiragizawa? Was that Mr. Li Syaoran?"   
  
Eriol moves nervously. "No, that wasn't Syaoran."   
  
"So who was it?" The man eyes him intently.   
  
"That… that was, that was my girlfriend."   
  
"We already tapped your phone line Mr. Hiiragizawa, so you as well have to come to the office. You will be charge in defending the suspect." The man smirks. He then calls his men who are outside Eriol's office. "Take him to the office and tell the others that Li Syaoran is at a neglected factory besides the lake, we may have two cases involving him."   
  
"Right away inspector Saehara."

* * *

Sakura    
  
  
"Let go of me you idiots!" Sakura shouts. She's tied up in a chair.   
  
"So, are you Mrs. Li Syaoran? (grins evilly) you are pretty hot, eh? Hey guys, why don't we pleasure ourselves first before we kill her?" He asks his other two friends who are leaning against the wall. His friends smiles evilly in return. They don't recognize a figure that is hiding behind piles of boxes.   
  
"I won't let you touch me, I'd rather die!" Sakura shouts furiously. Tears are already welling on her eyes. She's scared. She needs her husband right away.   
  
"Brave woman aren't you? But that won't last long… Arrghh!! Shit!" He was just going to touch Sakura's chest when suddenly someone shot him on his leg making him drop to the floor.   
  
"You touch a single hair of my wife and you're all dead!" Syaoran says as he points out his gun towards the two men who are standing across him.   
  
"Xiao Lang!" Sakura can't believe her husband's actually there, and yet, he has a gun.   
  
"You bastard!" One of the kidnappers shoots at Syaoran but he quickly moves away. Sakura's scream fills the warehouse. Syaoran hides behind the boxes and shoots at the kidnappers who also hide behind boxes. Sakura screams all the way watching her husband's battle. Just when Syaoran got shot in his left hand, a voice echoes through the wall.   
  
"Freeze! All of you! We've already got this place surrounded! Throw your weapons down and put your hands up!"   
  
Syaoran and both of the kidnappers throw down their weapons and put their hands above their heads. Some of police officers rush to the warehouse and put handcuffs to the kidnappers. Inspector Saehara walks towards Sakura and unties the robe. Sakura runs straight to Syaoran who's lying on the floor with a doctor examining his left hand.   
  
"Xiao Lang, are you okay? I won't forgive myself if something's happen to you… how is he doctor? Is my husband alright?" Sakura says between her sobs. Tears are streaming down her cheeks.   
  
The doctor smiles kindly to Sakura as soon as he wraps Syaoran's left hand. "Your husband is very lucky; the bullet passed him so he only got cut."   
  
"Thank God! Xiao Lang! What did you think you were doing? I was almost fainted seeing you like that. Don't ever do that again!" Sakura hugs Syaoran tightly, ignoring Inspector Saehara who is standing next to them.   
  
"Sakura, I'm okay, ouch… don't squeeze my left hand, it still hurts." Syaoran says as he tries to hide his wince of pain and hugs his wife back.   
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Li Syaoran you are under arrest for involving in your company's black market. Your father, Mr. Li Wei Xiang is already taken, and also Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa." Inspector Saehara shows both Sakura and Syaoran his badge.   
  
Sakura's eyes wided in surprise. She pulls off from Syaoran and gives him a puzzled look. "No, Sakura, I was never involved in those things. My father always pushes me, but I've never agreed." Sakura's still frozen in shock. Syaoran shakes her lightly. But Sakura still doesn't move. Inspector Saehara pulls Syaoran away and puts handcuffs on his hands. "Sakura! Sakura! I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Inspector Saehara drags him out the warehouse. Two officers walk towards Sakura who is still sitting on the floor with a shocked face.   
  
"Excuse me, are you Mrs. Sakura Li?" A woman officer asks.   
  
Sakura nods a little but still doesn't say anything. 'Syaoran… Syaoran… What did he do? Will he leave me?'   
  
"Will you come with us too? There are some things we have to ask."   
  
Sakura nods again weakly. She pushes herself to follow the officers. After they get outside, Sakura sees Syaoran being pushed to one of the police cars. She can't help herself not running to him.   
  
"Syaoran! Syaoran!" She knocks the car's window. Syaoran looks very surprised inside. He presses his handcuffed hands to the window and whispers Sakura's name.   
  
"Syaoran!! Whatever you did, I'll always love you! I'll come to you later, okay? Take care! I love you!" Sakura shouts feeling afraid that he can't hear her. The car slowly moves but Sakura still follows it.   
  
"Sakura! Don't follow, it's dangerous! I love you too! Please believe me!" Syaoran presses his face to the window. He curses himself for not being able to touch her in this kind of situation.   
  
They mouth their 'I love you's' one last time before the car drives away. Sakura was looking at the disappearing car when she feels somebody taps her shoulder. She turns around and sees Inspector Saehara standing in front of her.   
  
"Excuse me Mrs. Li. I'm Inspector Saehara, and I'm responsible for this case. There are a few things I should ask you, would you like to come to the office?"   
  
"Yes, Inspector. There are a few things I should know about my husband too." Then they walk to Inspector Saehara's car and depart to the police station.

* * *

Saehara's office    
  
  
"So, your husband wasn't involved in your kidnapping?"   
  
"Yes, why would he save me if he was?" Sakura answers quickly. She is sitting in front of Inspector Saehara's desk and is being asked by him.   
  
"Did you know that your father in law, Mr. Li Wei Xiang was the one who kidnapped you?" He's eyeing her intently. He still can't understand why a man could kidnap his daughter in law.   
  
Sakura shrugs uncomfortably. She knew all along that it was Li Wei Xiang's idea. But still, he's her father in law; she doesn't want to be the one who puts him in jail. She doesn't know what to say. "I… Well, I've never guessed it, I suppose."   
  
"So now you know. Did you know too that your marriage was arranged by him in order to get your family's fortune?" He asks again.   
  
"About that, well, I… I've heard about it but never gave it a second thought." She twists the end of her blouse. Her eyes look unfocusedly. Silence falls between them. Inspector Saehara looks occupied by writing in his notes. Then, Sakura encourages herself to ask him about her husband.   
  
"Excuse me, Inspector, may I know what is happening to my husband?" She asks slowly.   
  
Inspector Saehara looked away from his notes. He looks at the woman in front of him. Even though she looks rather fragile but her beautiful emerald eyes are shining with convincement. He knows he has to give her an answer or else she will get very upset.   
  
"Well, we just discovered that Li Corporation is not like we think it is. Them becoming that powerful wasn't only because of their normal business. They ran dirty businesses too. One of the examples is they had an electronics black market. They exported illegal things. Now, as you know, your husband is vice president of Li Corporation, so he was proved to be involved in those cases." Inspector Saehara rests against his chair.   
  
"Will he be punished?"   
  
"I'm afraid he will."   
  
Sakura holds the end of her blouse tightly. She tries hard to fight back her tears. "How long will it be?" Her voice sounds very shaky.   
  
"I don't know yet, it depends on the judge. But by this case I would say about 2 or 3 years."   
  
Sakura clasps her hands to her mouth. She can't be away from Syaoran for that long. She will miss him like hell. "Kind Inspector, may I see my husband now?" A drop of tears falls to her jeans.   
  
Inspector Saehara nods kindly. Doesn't matter how tough he is, if a woman cries in front of him, he can't stand it. Especially, this woman who is extremely beautiful. Her glowing emerald eyes are not supposed to be full with tears. He then stands up and shows Sakura to a room separated with bars. Sakura sees Syaoran sitting on the corner with a blank expression. She quickly runs to the bars and falls to her knees. Syaoran turns his head and looks at his wife's figure. He quickly crawls to her and reaches for her face.   
  
"Xiao Lang! How are you? God, I miss you already… I love you." She touches his cheek. Her hand is trembling.   
  
"Sakura! I'm sorry, please forgive me, trust me, I've never been involved in those things, I will prove to them that I'm not guilty… I will be home right away, just by your side." Syaoran rubs Sakura's cheeks lovingly. It is rather hard for him to do it with his hands cuffed.   
  
"I know, you're as pure as a saint for me, I'll wait for you Xiao Lang, okay, I have to go now, I will call the best lawyer in town. You just wait here and be nice. Take care okay?"   
  
"Yes, be careful, love you." Syaoran embraces Sakura's cheek once again before Sakura was ushered away by Inspector Saehara.

* * *

Central Prison    
  
  
She presses her palm to the glass in front of her. The man on the other side also does the same. Their hands united. Even though they were separated by a glass, their hands feel each other's heat. They look into each other's eyes deeply.   
  
"Eleven months to go, Xiao Lang." She speaks through the telephone.   
  
"Yeah, it's been a month, but it feels so fast because I always think about you." Syaoran smiles behind the glass.   
  
"But still, I have to wait for eleven months, ne, Syaoran, there's also a thing I want to tell you." Sakura blushes. Her cheeks go deep red.   
  
"What happened? You're healthy right?" Syaoran leans his body forward. He's so afraid that something has happened to Sakura.   
  
Sakura giggles a little seeing her husband goes panic. "No, no, I'm alright. It's just… I hope you'll be really happy to hear it because I do… well, Xiao Lang, I'm pregnant."   
  
Syaoran almost falls from his chair. He calms himself as he balances his body. He was very surprised to hear that. Mixed feelings are inside him. Happy, proud, anticipation, panic, concern, but there are also sadness. He wonders how his wife will handle her pregnancy without him. How about the labor? He won't be there next to her, to support her. He can't see his child when he/she is born.   
  
"Sakura, well… I'm happy, of course, but… but, what about you? I can't be there beside you… I can't be there when you deliver our baby… I'm such a pathetic father…"   
  
"No, Syaoran, you're great! It's okay, I have my family helping me, and I have my friends… you're the one who I worry about… and you will see the baby as soon as you're out of here." Sakura presses her palm against the glass.   
  
"I'm sorry Sakura. It was all my dad's fault! Thank God, he will be here for some time. It will give him enough time to think about his behavior." Syaoran clenches his fist.   
  
"Well, I think we should thank your father for one thing though, he made us find each other."   
  
Syaoran nods. But then he frowns seeing an officer come towards Sakura. He knows she has to leave soon.   
  
"Xiao Lang, I'm sorry, the time's up. But, I'll be back tomorrow. Until then, please take care yourself for me. I love you…" Sakura touches Syaoran's hand on the glass. Syaoran was about to say something when an officer pulls his arm. He's forced to the door but his eyes are still on Sakura who is still sitting on the same spot. Before he disappears behind the door, he moves his thumbs and points his fingers into a heart shape at Sakura . Sakura smiles and mouths I love you. Then, the door slams closed.

* * *

Eleven Months later…    
  
  
He walks out of the large Iron Gate. He never felt so alive in the past 12 months. For this special day, he has cut his hair and shaved his chin. He looks around the street but sees no familiar faces. He sighs and takes a step forward. It seems that nobody will celebrate his freedom. Just as soon as he takes a step to his right, some familiar faces come to his vision.   
  
"Welcome back, Xiao Lang!"   
  
And there she is, Sakura stands surrounded by Fujitaka, Touya, Eriol, Tomoyo and Wei. They all smile kindly at him. He then notices that his wife's holding somebody else, yes, it's his son. Without any hesitation, he runs to his wife and hugs her with all his might. He missed her so dearly. And then he looks at his son's tiny figure who looks puzzled.   
  
"Hi there Satoshi… you don't know me, do you?" Syaoran touches his baby's hand. Satoshi feels strange at first but then he smiles and giggles.   
  
"Isn't he so cute? He knows you, you're his father…" Sakura says as she gives Satoshi to Syaoran. She knows her husband wants to hold his son so much. Syaoran holds his baby and embraces him. He then looks at all his family and friends behind Sakura. "Hey all! Thank you so much for all your support. Feels very great to finally be free." He smiles.   
  
"You're welcome. We're also very happy to have you back, son." Fujitaka pats his shoulder.   
  
"Yeah, I can't look after your wife anymore especially when she was hungry like a pig." Touya grins.   
  
"Mou… oni-san! Don't be so cruel. I was pregnant, you know, I need food for my baby." Sakura frowns.   
  
"Whatever, kaiju!" Touya folds his arms to his chest.   
  
Sakura sticks her tongue to her older brother. Syaoran walks towards Eriol and Tomoyo who are standing besides Fujitaka. He gives Satoshi to Sakura and then gives his best friend a warm hug. "What's up Eriol? Thanks man for all your help."   
  
"No probs, that's what friends are for." Eriol pats his shoulder. Syaoran then looks at Tomoyo who is standing besides Eriol. "Hello Ms. Daidouji, thank you for your support." He shakes her hand.   
  
"It's okay Mr. Li. I'm glad to help whenever I can." Tomoyo smiles kindly.   
  
_Hope, dangles on a string   
  
Like slow spinning redemption   
  
Winding in and winding out   
  
The shine of it has caught my eye   
  
Roped me in so mesmerizing   
  
And so hypnotizing   
  
I am captivated   
  
I am...   
_  
Then, Syaoran turns around to see someone who he missed so much. And there she is, standing with his son in her arms, smiles cutely. She still looks as amazing as back then when he first met her. Her emerald eyes are glistening in the light. Her honey brown hair falls down gracefully on her shoulders. He swears, he never saw anything more beautiful than the angel he sees right now.   
  
_Vindicated   
  
I am selfish, I am wrong_

_I am right, I swear I'm right_

_  
Swear I knew it all along   
  
And I am flawed   
  
But I am cleaning up so well   
  
I am seeing in me now   
  
The things you swore you saw yourself   
  
So clear   
  
Like the diamond in your ring   
  
Cut to mirror your intention   
  
Oversized and overwhelmed   
  
The shine of which has caught my eye   
  
And rendered me so isolated   
  
So motivated, I am certain now   
  
That I am..   
_  
"Mr. Kinomoto, can I ask you a favor?" He asks politely.   
  
_Vindicated   
  
I am selfish, I am wrong   
  
I am right, I swear I'm right   
  
Swear I knew it all along   
  
And I am flawed   
  
But I am cleaning up so well   
  
I am seeing in me now   
  
The things you swore you saw yourself   
  
_"Yes, my son?"   
  
"Would you like to take my son for a moment from his mother? I'm afraid to squeeze him." He grins.   
  
"Sure." Fujitaka smiles and then takes his grandson from Sakura's arms.   
  
_So turn up the corners of your lips   
  
Part them and feel my finger tips   
  
Trace the moment, fall forever   
  
Defense is paper thin   
  
Just one touch and I'd be in too deep now   
  
to ever swim against the current   
  
So let me slip away, so let me slip away   
  
So let me slip away, so let me slip against the current   
  
So let me slip away, so let me slip away   
  
So let me slip away, so let me slip away_   
  
After Satoshi is being taken, Syaoran hurriedly walks to Sakura and hugs her. He then pulls his body and cups his cheeks in his hands. "I love you so much, Sakura." He murmurs and then kisses her with all the desire he has kept. Sakura replies his kisses with all her might. It has been a very hard time to live without him. They pull for air and then Sakura whispers in his ear. "You don't know how much I miss you." Syaoran hugs her and then spins her around. "Trust me I know, cause I miss you so much too."   
  
_Vindicated   
  
I am selfish, I am wrong   
  
I am right, I swear I'm right   
  
Swear I knew it all along   
  
And I am flawed   
  
But I am cleaning up so well   
  
I am seeing in me now   
  
The things you swore you saw yourself   
  
Like hope, dangles on a string   
  
Like slow spinning redemption   
_  
**THE END**   
  
AN: Lolz! Wow! Finally, this story has come to an end! I've thought that I wouldn't be able to write an end to this story because when I started it, I had no idea how this story would end… well, I hope all of you, who read this story won't feel disappointed with this conclusion. Big thanks to everyone who has followed this story from the beginning to the end. I hope I have given you something lovely to read. Please submit your reviews and I'll gladly read them. I hope I can write more stories and if I do, I hope you will kindly read it again.   
  
PS: The song is "Vindicated" by Dashboard Confessional. Trust me, it rocks!   
  
Lots of love,   
  
Garnette Lovegood


End file.
